mytotaldramaseasonfandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone and Jason
This article focuses on the interactions of Everyone and Jason. Overview Initially, Jason was well liked by his fellow campers as he often helped his team win many challenges. In reality, Jason thought very little of his competition and made alliances with some campers to futher himself into the game. After the teams merged, Jason started to reveal his true colors and is presumedly disliked by most of the cast. Abby Ashley Austin Ben In Welcome to Paradise...NOT-Part 2, Jason viewed Ben as one of his team's weakest members. So he used a conversation with Emily to trick Ben into viewing his reflection. Kyle tried to get Ben to keep moving, but Ben simply pushed him into the water, thus losing the challenge for his team. This action later causes Ben's elimination later that night. Brandon Brandon and Jason first interact in Al or Nothing. After the Elimination Ceremony, Jason offers Brandon some help, but Brandon refuses. After he leaves, Jason tells the camera that 'he will be back.' Brendan Brianna Chrissy Cody Conner Danielle Emily In Welcome to Paradise...NOT-Part 2, Jason feigns interest with Emily's drawings in order to trick Ben into lose the challenge. Emily is surprised by Jason's unexpected liking of her art. In Drama's Got Talent, Emily starts to mistrust Jason when she notices him itching his hands and believes that he tricked Gabe into eating posion ivy. She keeps her eye on Jason in Project Camp-Away. She is annoyed at Jason when he gives her a water bottle which leaves him confused. During the challenge, she grows suspicious after Jason makes ubrupt directions and decides to tail him. She gasps in horror when she finds him sabotaging the other team. She mentions that Jason is going down for messing with the game. Their conflict reaches a boiling point in Beach Gladiators. Early in the episode, she tries to warn her teammates about Jason, but is unable to overcome her shyness. Jason checks up on her to see if she's okay, but she her response makes Jason realize that she watched him burn down the Chris Statue. After Emily gets knock out by Katie, Jason offers to take her to the infirmary. After laying her on a bed, Jason takes her drawing book and while in a confesional, makes some modifications to her drawings. While the Raging Waters question who to vote off, Jason shows them Emily's drawings which make it seem like she was the season's villain. This act makes most of the team turn against Emily despite her pleas. During the elimination ceremony, both of the are in the Bottom Two with Jason recieving the last marshmallow and Emily is eliminated. As she leaves the cove, Jason tosses her drawing book into the water which greatly upsets her. Gabe Gabe and Jason had little interactions because they were on seperate teams. Their first interaction is in Drama's Got Talent where Gabe enters the mess hall for a bite to eat. Jason offers Gabe a salad which Gabe accepts. It turns out that Jason mixed poison ivy with the salad causing Gabe's to lose his voice. This causes Gabe to lose the challenge for his team, but he ends up safe from elimination. In Project Camp-Away, Jason lights the Screaming Campfire's Chris Statue on fire and Gabe ends up taking the blame which causes his elimination. Jeanne Jordan Katie Kyle Maddie Matt Nicole Shauna Shelby Warren Trivia